Fever and Love Fushimi x Yata (Re-Make)
by namelesskitten362
Summary: So Yata and Fushimi are in high school and Fushimi noticed that his best friend/crush isn't at school. So he goes to his best friend/crush house and makes him some soup. Then later on some one calls Fushimi and Fushimi has to go, but will Yata want Fushimi to go? :DD Find out what happens ! :D Warning this is yaoi. Meaning BoyxBoy


**WARNING, THIS IS YAOI, MEANING BOYXBOY. DONT LIKE? DONT READ. Rated T, 13+,(For Yata's language, and more.)**  
**Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.**

* * *

**Fushimi's P.O.V.**  
As I was walking down the halls of the school, I noticed that my best friend/crush wasn't here at school. I sighed.'When schools done, I'm going to go visit him.' I thought. I went into my last class for today and started to take notes and stuff. Later on the bell rang, I got up and shoved my stuff into my back pack and swung my backpack over my shoulder. I started to walk to my friend/crush house. I stopped at a store to buy him some medicine and some candy. I started to walk to his house again. I was finally at his front door. I opened his door and got in and closed it.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**  
"Stupid Misaki.." Fushimi said under his breath. '_Why didn't he lock the door? Someone could have kidnap him when he's defenseless.'_ Fushimi thought. Fushimi saw a figure lying down on the couch. He walked towards the figure and saw a sleeping Yata. He smiled. Yata was lying down on his belly.

"It's about time you got here." Yata said while sitting up. Fushimi smiled.

"So, did you miss me? Mi~sa~ki?" Yata jumped in surprised.

"HAH!? I told you a million times to not call me by my first name. And, I didn't miss you." Yata looked at his best friend.

"Hmmm..? You sure Misakii?" Fushimi smirked.

"Like hell I would! Stupid saru.." Yata looked away. Fushimi stayed in silence. Yata looked back at Fushimi.

"Oi..Saru..what's with the bag? Did you bring something?" Yata said. Fushimi looked at the bag and looked back at Yata.

"I brought you some chocolate and other such and medicine." Fushimi smiled.

Misaki Smile big. Fushimi handed the bag to Yata. Yata took it right out of Fushimi's hand the second he lifted it up.

" Thank you saru!" Yata put his hand into the bag and got out a Hershey's bar and ripped the wrapper and started to eat it. Fushimi couldn't help but to smile. Yata caught Fushimi smiling at him.

"What are you looking at?" Misaki said while eating his beloved candy, with a serious face.

"You." Yata stopped eating and his cheeks were red. yata looked at Fushimi. Fushimi just smirked at the blushing Yata. Fushimi got up and got in-front of Yata and went bent down to Yata's level. Fushimi placed his hand on yata's forehead. Fushimi sighed.

"Misaki, were you sleeping when I was in school?" Fushimi took his hand off the small mans forehead.

"No, why?" Yata was looking at the man in front of him.

"I want you to go to bed right now, Misaki." Yata had a confused face.

"HAH? Why?" Fushimi started to walk to Yata's kitchen.

"OI! saru! Come back! Are you listening to me?" Silence.

"grrr...SAR-" Fushimi cut off Yata.

"Just get some rest already misaki. Jeez Misaki, how do you think your going to get rid of this fever if you don't rest?" Fushimi was cooking some soup for Yata.

" Hmpf, I don't need rest, I could get rid of this fever.." Yata was trailing off. Yata then saw a spider on the table in front of him. Yata jumped up and was now standing on the couch.

" HOLY FUUCK!SARU!THERE'S -THERE'S A FUCKING SPIDER ON THE TABLE!" Yata yelled.

"Kill it then." Fushimi said from the kitchen.

"NO WAY!SARU COME HERE! ITS FUCKING HUGE!" Yata yelled.

"Misaki, just ignore it." Fushimi said. The spider jumped off the table and starting to walk towards yata.

"AHHH!SARU!ITS MOVING!SARU!" Fushimi sighed and came out of the kitchen holding a fly swatter.

"HURRY SARU!" Fushimi raised the fly swater and slammed it onto of the spider.

"THANK GOD! THAT WAS A FUCKING BIG ASS SPIDER." Fushimi sighed and went back to the kitchen. Yata frowned and sat back wrapped himself with his red blanket. Four minutes later, Fushimi walks out of the kitchen holding a bowl of soup.

"It's about time, you've been in the kitchen for ages." Yata smiled. Fushimi smirked.

"Hah? Saru? What's with that face?" Fushimi sat next to a wrapped Yata.

"Look's like I'll be the one feeding you." Yata had a hint of pink in his cheeks.

"Hah?! What do you mean you will be the one feeding me?" Yata exclaimed.

"Your all wrapped up, meaning you can't eat the soup, so I figure you did this on purpose?" Fushimi smirked. Yata's face was hot now.

"Do you want me to blow on the soup so it could cool down? Mi~sa~ki?" Yata un-wrapped himself and took the bowl of soup out of Fushimi's hand.

"I'm not a child. I could do this myself, damn saru.." Fushimi frowned. Yata looked at Fushimi and saw him frowning, Yata felt guilty.

"Oi..saru...Thank you for helping me...you no..with my fever..." Fushimi smiled at Yata.

"Anything for you." Yata was about to reply but, Fushimi's phone started to ring. Fushimi grabbed his phone and fliped it open and started to talk.

"Ah hello. Fushimi here...yeah...yes...ugh...right now? But-..Yes..yes..okay. Bye." Fushimi hangs up and put his phone back into his pocket.

"Are you leaving, Saru?" Fushimi sighed and got up.

"Student council president, Munakata, wants me to tutor some girl.

"A-a girl?" 'Is Saru actually leaving me? For a girl?' Yata thought. Yata looked down.

"O-okay.." Fushimi was about to touch Yata's shoulder but when he was about to, Yata slapped his hand away and got up.

"Have fun tutoring." Yata was walking away from Fushimi and went into his room and slammed his door. Fushimi's eye's widen. He didn't understand why Yata did that. Fushimi looked down and started to walk to Yata's room. Fushimi opened Yata's door and the moment he did, A pillow was thrown at his face.

"Just leave already! I'm sure the poor girl is waiting for you!" Fushimi saw that yata was lying down on his back with his arm covering his eyes.

"Misaki-" Yata cut off fushimi, But didn't move his position.

"Just go! That girl is probably wondering where you are!" Yata yelled. A tear rolled down on Yata's cheek. Fushimi's eye's widen. '_Is Misaki..jealous?_'. There is only one way to find out. Fushimi recovered and turned around to face the door.

"As you wish." Yata's eyes widen. Fushimi put his hand on the door knob and was about to open it, but stopped him, someone hugged him from behind. Fushimi let go of the knob and stood still.

"Don't go..Saru..I need you here.." Yata begged. Fushimi was shocked, Then he recovered. He turned around and Yata let go of Fushimi. When Fushimi turned around he saw Yata crying. Fushimi's eyes widen. He had made his crush cry..He has made his Misaki/world cry. ( Fushimi wishes he could call Misaki** His** Misaki.) Fushimi frowned. Yata wiped his tears with his selves. Fushimi pulled Yata's arm and pulled him into a hug.

"Ahh-" Fushimi wrapped his arms around the smaller male.

"Oi..saru.." Yata tried to pull away.

"I'm sorry..Misaki.." Yata stopped.

"For what?"

"For making you cry.."

"O-oh...that..um..It's okay-"

"No it's not. I would not accept myself for making someone dear to me cry." Yata felt something wet drop onto his shoulder. Yata pulled away from the taller's man hug. Yata is shocked when he see's that Fushimi was crying.

"O-Oi, Fushimi, why are you crying?" Yata put his hands up like if he made a girl cry in public, and telling her to be quit and to stop crying.

" Its okay, I forgive you." Fushimi took off his glasses and wiped his tears and looked at Yata and smiled.

"Thank you, Misaki." Yata blushed. He hasn't seen Fushimi take off his glasses for like,years. Those blue beautiful eyes. Of course he could see Fushimi's eyes from his glasses but, they looked even more beautiful. Fushimi put his glasses back on. What a shame.

"So..Saru..." Yata looked away blushing. " Are you still going to go tutor that girl?" Yata hoped that Fushimi didn't go and tutor a girl. Fushimi smirked.

"Of course I I'm." Yata looked at Fushimi shocked.

"W-WHAT!? Bu-" Fushimi sighed.

"I'm just joking. I would never leave now since I know that my Misaki need's me." Yata mixed a confuse and angry face together.

" W-who said that!? I don't need you to be here!" Yata look's away.

"You don't need me to be here? Okay, if you need me, I'll be tutoring." Fushimi turned back to the door.

"HAH!? No-Saru," Yata tugged on Fushimi's shirt.

"I do need you..I..I love you Saru.." Fushimi's eyes widen. Those words. Those three words. Fushimi must be dreaming. If it was a dream, Fushimi wouldn't want to wake up from it. Fushimi turned around and smiled at the smaller boy, and picked him up (brides maid style) and carried him to Yata's bed. He put Yata down.

"Oi..saru..what was that for?" A clueless Yata says. Fushimi just lies down next to Yata and hugs him.

" Misaki" Fushimi says.

"What?" Yata reply's.

"I love you too." Yata smiled. Fushimi moved closer to Yata's face. Yata is now blushing furiously.

"May I?" Fushimi says. Yata nods. Fushimi and Yata press there lips together,Gently. they part away.

"Misaki,was that your first kiss?" Fushimi said while looking at Yata in the eyes.

"Yes." Fushimi smiled.

"I'm glad I was the first person to give you your first kiss." Fushimi kissed yata again, But this time it got a little more intense. Fushimi got ontop of Yata and was making-out with him. Yata stopped the kissing.

"Saru..." Yata said. Fushimi smiled and got off of Yata.

"I'm not going to force you." Fushimi said. Yata sat up.

"N-No, it's not that, I've been waiting for this..but.. it's because, I still have a fever.." Fushimi smiled.

"I don't care if I get sick." Yata got close to Fushimi and started to kiss him. Fushimi smirked. The truth is that, Fushimi has been waiting quite some time for this to happen. Yata was leaning back and Fushimi got back ontop of him. Fushimi was moving his hand to Yata's thigh, He started to rub Yata's thigh and Yata moaned. Fushimi took advantage of this moment and put his tongue into Yata's mouth. Fushimi was about to take Yata's shirt off but then his phone range. Who ever was calling Fushimi, might die. They stopped and Fushimi looked irritated. He sat up and grabbed his phone out out his pocket and flipped it open.

"What?" Fushimi said.

"Well that's not a very polite thing to say when someone is calling you." Himori said.

"What do you want?" Fushimi said.

"Where are you? your suppose to be tutoring." Himori said.

" I didn't want to." Fushimi was annoyed.

"It was your duty to teach that girl. And you didn't show up. She's waiting." Himori said.

" Why do I have to tutor her? There are plenty of people who can." Fushimi said.

" But, this girl, she really likes you, she told me if Fushimi Saruhiko could tutor her." Himor said. Fushimi looked at Yata, who is laying down,and Yata looked at him. Fushimi looked away.

"Then, if I was here tutor, then, How would she concentrate on learning?" Fushimi said.

"Well, I don't know but she really likes you and begged Munkata to let you tutor her." Himor said. Fushimi sighed.

" Well, If I do go and Tutor her, she's not going to pay attention if she's looking at me." Yata got up and tried to listen to what Fushimi and the other person were talking about.

" Fushimi I'm trying to do this for you. Lots of girls like you, Munakata was helping you to have a girlfriend." Himori said. Yata's eyes widen.  
"Or maybe he wanted the girl to shut up." Fushimi said. Yata looked away with a frown. Fushimi looked at yata.

" Listen, I'm not going to tutor her. Now good day." Fushimi hung up the phone and put it back into his pocket. He then looked at the sad Yata.

"Misaki..are you okay?" Fushimi was concerned. Yata looked at Fushimi.

"Lot's of girl's like you.." Yata was jealous.

"Misaki..I dont want anyone but Misaki. Misaki is the **only one** I want and need." Yata looked at Fushimi. Fushimi smiled.

"Saru..did you use to like someone?" Yata said was a concerned face. Fushimi smiled.

"Of course I did." Yata frowned.

"Who?" Fushimi reached his arm to Yata's hand and pulled Yata into his lap.

"You." Yata looked up to see Fushimi smiling. Yata looked irritated.

"I meant someone else. I didn't mean-" Fushimi cut Yata off.

"You said if I used to like someone. I did. Then I loved him. And my love grew even more for him." Yata blushed and looked down.

"Your talking about me?Right?" Yata looked back at Fushimi.

"Yes. I love how your so clueless sometimes." Fushimi smiled.

"HAH? I'm not clueless. Your clueless, if anything, i'm awesome." Yata smiled.

"Of course you are." Fushimi kissed Yata's ear. Yata flinched when Fushimi did that.

"I see that someone's sensitive." Fushimi smirked. Yata turned around and faced Fushimi.

"Shut up." Yata kissed Fushimi in the lips. Fushimi kissed him back.

"You no, if you get sick, it's not my fault." Yata said.

"Got it." Fushimi and Yata stayed in their position and just enjoyed kissing each other.

**A/N: I hoped you liked this story. Me and my friend just really felt like writing a fanfic about SaruxYata. So...yea..**

* * *

**~~Later on~~ (Fushimi and Yata are just laying down on the bed. Eating their soup.)**

**Fushimi: I think I'm sick.**

**Yata: Shut up. You said you didn't care if you got sick.**

**Fushimi: uggghhh I think I'm going to die..**

**Yata: It's your fault.**

**Fushimi: It's your fault for being adorable.**

**Yata: shut up and eat your soup.**

**END.**


End file.
